Every Emotion, Every Mistake Counts
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: In the final battle.Kagome was given basic intructions by Inuyasha.He'd fianlly confessed his love,then crushed her heart.When it was her cue she missed it.Now that one decisions changed everything.She'll never be the same.Full Summary and better oneinsid


DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

This Story is dedicated to my friend Bryanna,and her other two friends. Their going threw some rough times right know. One of them might hate me for this but... this whole this caught my eye so here I go.

Story Name:Every Emotion,Every Mistake Counts

Summary #1 Of #1: In the final battle. Kagome was given basic intructions from Inuyasha,and the other's. She also had a fight with Inuyasha after he'd finally confessed his feelings to her. She'd caught him with Kikyo once again. As anger and the darkness with in her caught hold of that heart... everything changed. Including her life. One mistake... just one tiny decision... changed everything.

Author Thoguhts:I'm scared for my life,and my future everyday. So cherish every moment. Cherish the good,and bad moments. Don't let anger,hate,even love hold you back from doing what you want to do in life. If you do... you'll regret it in the future. I promise you you really really will. Think things threw before ypu do them. Kagome...in this story made one useless decision...and it changed everything she believe in. Don't... don't let emotions or past,present,or future hold you back.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock as he had both his hands on her waist. He'd just confessed his feelings. Feelings she thought she never had. She always believed he'd loved Kikyo with all his heart. Kagome replayed his words over,and over again inside her head.

"_I can't take argueing with you anymore,Kagome.I can't hold this feeling inside anymore.I... I love you.It's been three years.For three years... I've kept this feeling hidden.Hidden from you.I love you so much"_

"I love you too,Inuyasha... I...-

"You don't have to say anything,Kagome"he whispered putting each hand on her cheeks.

She looked into his soft amber eyes. She hadn't known what got into him. Was it what had almost happened to her that scared the hell out of him. Sango,Miroku,and Shippo had been passed out n the ground after that close call.

Naraku sent a huge amount of powerful demons. None had known how Naraku had gotten them so powerful. A huge boulder had rolled toward Kagome,and she was just standing there looking at Inuyasha with confused eyes. The hazel eyes he'd loved so much.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly. Tears burned his eyes. Even thinking of Kagome's death scared the hell out of him. He would thank the unconunciess Miroku later. Kagome sensed his sorrow,and fear. Was he really that scared?

Kagome whispered"It's alright,Inuyasha.I'm fine"she whispered.

He pulled,back and glared into her eyes.

"No!You could've died!I wasn't there to help you!"he blinked back tears.

Kagome whispered"At least you would've been alright"

"Stop that!Stop worrying about me!"he yelled.

Kagome put one of her hands on his cheek and smiled"I can never stop,Inuyasha."

He couldn't take it anymore,and smashed his lips onto Kagome's. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha took advantage of that and slipped his warm tongue into her mouth. Kagome moaned in shocked. She kissed him back. The kiss deepened by the second.

A tear escaped Kagome's eyes. Something surged threw her. Love,fate,happiness,and hope surged threw her at once. Her miko powers going crazy as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck,and he pulled her closer.

That night Sango,Miroku,and Shippo woke up. Feeling better thanks to Kagome's new ability to heal. When she had dozed off to take a nape and woke up. Inuyasha was no where to be found she left to look for him after midnight struck the sky. She'd became worried. Like she always did.

When she came apon a water fall she saw a unbearable sight. Inuyasha was hugging Kagome. The words he said stabbed her like a razor.

_"I...can never forget you.Ilove you,Kikyo"_

Kagome punched the tree with her eye closed. Something nagged at her heart. Darkness clouded around her heart. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking her way in shock. Kagome wiped her tears away and turned then left. Something flashed in Kikyo's eyes and she disappeared.

Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

"Kagome!Wait up!Please!"he called.

Kagome turned around and yelled"Y...you two-timer!I should have never fallen for your trap!"

"I didn't mean what I said,Kagome...I-

"I don't care!Just leave me alone!"spat Kagome pushing him away.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!No!Don't say you don't care!"

"Shut up!Leave me alone!I don't want to see your face again!"she spat slapping him then stomping back to the camp.

Inuyasha growled then puched the tree. It fleww inot all kinds of pieces.

The next day,at dawn,there was serveral loud crashes in the forest. Rain fell like acid as the group ran where they knew Naraku was. Kagome aimed an arrow at Naraku but was stopped by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!Stop!Don't attract attention to yourself!"

"You don't tell me what to do!"yelled Kagome angerly.

Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!I'm serious!"

She watched as his eyes flashed. She relaxed hate seeing him get angry.

"Fine...b...be careful"she said turning away.

Inuyasha sighed"Go to the cliff,be care full.When you hear me say 'windscar' you'll know when to shoot"

"Alright"she muttered taking off to her destination.

An hour later she finally heard him say 'Wind Scar' Kagome aimed her arrow. Something flashed in her head. She lowered her boy. Remebering him,and Kikyo hurted her. There was a bright flash,and she gasped. She saw Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,Kilala,and Shippo on the ground. Inuyasha was trying to get back up.

Kagome aimed hr arrow at Naraku,and let it flw. It hit him right in the back where the spider mark was. There was a taunted light that floated around Kagome as she raced to the field. Naraku was no where in sight,and she didn't care. She looked at her friends. They were dead.

Inuyasha was the only one who coughed,and rolled in pain. The pisonous light that was spread wiped out his human friends,and the ones that weren't all so powerful. Kilala,and Shippo flashed in Kagome's head. Then Sango,and Miroku.

"I'm so sorry!Inuyasha!Say something!Please!"screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered"I'm sorry... I hurt you... remeber I love you,Kagome...I'm so sorry-

"No!No!This was my fault!I was so mad at you!I couldn't shoot in time!Please don't loose me!Please!"screamed Kagome as his eyes closed.

Inuyasha whispered"I love you"

"NOO!Inuyasha!NOO,"screamed Kagome. She sobbed. "I love you too"

Kagome began to feel power. Naraku wasn't dead. They hadn't thought threw the stragety. Kagome's eyes went blood red. Hate went threw her veins. She screamed in all emotion.

She screamed threw all emotions that stabbed at her heart. It hurt so much. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed all her friends names,and her... her love.

It was over... one decision... one mistake... changed everything.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Kagome.

_"It was all over... she was now lost in darkness..._


End file.
